The present invention broadly relates to a gaming system and method of gaming.
Player operated gaming systems, such as coin-operated slot machines, are widely used in many countries. Such gaming systems may comprise a plurality of rotatable reels having player symbols at their edges. After stopping the rotating reels, a combination of player symbols is visible. If the combination of player symbols includes a winning combination of player symbols, the player is awarded a prize.
The gaming system may comprise a display area in which for example 3 player symbols of each reel are visible when the reel is stopped. The gaming system may comprise 5 such reels and consequently the display area comprises 15 display portions at which player symbols are visible when the reels are stopped.
The player typically is given the opportunity to purchase win lines, which usually comprise adjacent display positions within the display area and along which a winning combination of player symbols may be displayed.
Various strategies have been used to make games more enticing to players. However, a minimum return to a player percentage (RTP) is usually required by legislation and it is often a challenge to provide a gaming machine that has new and enticing features and at the same time the RTP is above the required RTP.